Star-Crossed
by LoveRoseTyler
Summary: A waitress and a singer. Two unlikely people to fall in love. Read about Rose Tyler and the dashing John Smith. AU
1. Chapter 1

Star-crossed

**A/N: This is my attempt at an AU John Smith/Rose Tyler fic. Please review. I want to know what you think. This is just human stuff. Aliens are mentioned, but there is no Doctor. Hope you like it. I need ideas for this story.**

Chapter 1

Rose Tyler had had a rough life. She was a high school drop out. She had been hurt by her boyfriend, who had put her so far into debt, she was still paying it off at 21. She was working two jobs at different cafes. All she ever wanted to do was sing professionally. Today, she was heading down the street to her job at Tina's.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" Rose cried. A man had run into her, causing her tea to spill on her.

"Miss, I'm so sorry. This was a complete accident. Let me pay for another tea." The man said.

"It's alright. Really, it is. You just startled me." Rose answered. She got a good look at the man. He was tall, skinny, spiked brown hair that defied gravity, and soft brown eyes. He was gorgeous. "My name's Rose Tyler."

"Hello, Rose Tyler. I'm John Smith." He gave her a silly grin.

"Hold on, John Smith. As in, the singer, John Smith?" Rose was shocked.

"Yes. I suppose so. I should like to talk again. Next time, under better circumstances."

"Alright. I'll give you my number." Rose scribbled her number down.

"Here's mine. I'm guessing you're on your way to work?" John asked.

"Yes, I work at Tina's." Rose said. "I'm a waitress." She still could not believe this.

"Ah, yes. The manager is Miss Donna Noble. Correct?" John asked her.

"Yeah, she's lovely." Rose looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh! I'm late! Sorry, I have to go. I'll call you."

"Okay. You better. Hey, and before you go."

"Yes?" Rose asked.

"Tell Miss Noble that you were star-crossed, on the way there. She'll understand, and won't dock your pay." John smiled.

"Okay, thanks. Goodbye, John Smith." Rose started walking towards the café.

"Goodbye, Rose Tyler." He had already taken a liking to her.

**A/N: So how was it? I'm dedicating this story to my good friend Margaret. She loves the story, so this is for her. Updating soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rose arrived at the café five minutes late.

"Miss Tyler, where on earth have you been this morning? You are late." Donna asked.

Rose remembered the words John Smith had told her to say. "Donna, I was star-crossed this morning."

A smile lit up Donna's face. "Oh alright, love. You're fine. Just get to work now."

Rose grabbed her apron and started taking orders.

A little while later, Rose was getting ready to leave when Donna came up to her.

"Rose, before you leave, could you wait that table for me?"

"Sure. I don't mind." She walked over to the table in question. "Hello, Sir. What can I get for you?" Rose asked.

"Well, I'd like a water, but I believe I still owe you a tea, Rose Tyler." It was John. Rose smiled.

"Coming right up. I'm off after I wait this table." Rose disappeared and returned, moments later, with the afore mentioned beverages. "Here you go."

"Thank you. I'm assuming you are off work now?" John asked.

"Yeah. Until two, then I have to go to my other job. I work there until five." Rose explained.

John gestured to the seat across from him. "Well, sit down and rest a bit."

"Thanks. How about you? What are you up to?" Rose asked.

"Well, I have nothing going on until three. At three, I have a recording appointment until five. If you want, you could stop by when you are off work. We could get dinner or something." His face turned red in embarrassment.

Rose smiled in amusement. "Are you asking me out?"

"You don't have to consider it that. I mean, it can be whatever you want it to be. Erm, so, do you want to?" John asked sheepishly.

"Of course I'll go out with you. I haven't done anything fun for a while." Rose giggled. "I'll call you when I'm finished at work."

"Okay. I'm guessing you are heading to work?" John looked up at her.

"You guessed correctly. I'll see you later though." Rose gave him a beautiful tongue between her teeth smile. "I promise."

"Alright then. See you later, Rose Tyler." John smiled.

"Later, John Smith." Rose grinned, then walked out the door. She was falling for him already. She couldn't believe this. She had just met him, and she was already going on a date with him.

When she got to Sally's Diner, Martha, her boss, told her she was only needed for half a shift. Martha was closing early. Rose was glad to get off work early. She went home to her flat.

"Alright. What am I going to wear?" Rose asked herself. She eventually chose a pink sweater and blue jeans. She brushed her hair out, and put on a light amount of make-up. She grabbed her white trainers and hailed a cab to take her to the recording studio.


End file.
